


2055

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who'd have thought that a two-year-old would have so much stuff?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	2055

"Who'd have thought that a two-year-old would have so much stuff?!" John Watson-Holmes exclaimed, lugging in yet another box from Hamish and Abby's family car.

Abby looked sheepish. "Sorry, John." she said, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek, "Babies do seem to accumulate so much stuff."

John gave a weary chuckle. "It's fine really." he responded, setting the box down in what was now the playroom. "Sherlock's stuff took up so much space that, now he's gone..." he hesitated, waiting for the hitch in his voice to pass before he could carry on speaking, "... now he's gone," he continued, "there is more space than I know what to do with."

Hamish nodded and dropped another box labelled "Toby's Toys" down in the playroom. "And we'll be here to look after you, Dad." he added.

John smiled. Truth be known, he had hated being alone in the 18 months since Sherlock had gone. Even though Hamish and family visited regularly and Mycroft was just next door, the cottage was so quiet after they'd gone that John thought he might go insane.

"I'm happy to have you all here." John said as Hamish came back in carrying Toby in his car seat. "It will be lovely to have the house once again filled with sounds of a little boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Nearing the end now.
> 
> 2 chapters/years today, I think (one more after this), and then one each on Saturday and Sunday, perhaps :-)


End file.
